The Jealous Type
by Hannah M
Summary: Dawn reflects on her time in Sunnydale and her sister's relationships. Furrn.


Author's Notes: This is just a little Dawn POV ficlet I wrote one day when my dad   
wouldn't let me online. I found it in a folder somewhere and decided posting was in order   
since I haven't written anything recently. As always, this fic is pro-B/A, though it's not,   
technically, a B/A fic. No flames, please. I am aware that I suck.  
  
The fact is, I've always been the jealous type. I won't lie. But it's always been about my   
sister. And I can admit that I've never dealt with it very well. Even when we had just   
moved to Sunnydale, I was always jealous of Buffy, even though I was only ten. She fit   
in right away, she had Xander and Willow… Not to mention Angel. She found amazing   
friends, her destiny, and a father (Giles) all in a week and what did I find? That   
Sunnydale Elementary's fifth grade class was a bunch of losers. So who can blame me   
for wanting her to share?   
  
If I found amazing friends and a gorgeous boyfriend, she'd want to leech off of me, too.   
Well, maybe not so much since I'm six years younger than her, but you get my point.   
Willow was always friendly, Xander a blast to hang with, Cordelia… Well, what can a   
person say about her? She was nice… in a rude, prissy sort of way… And Angel, well…   
he's Angel. Always polite, interested, he always acted like I was his friend, not just   
Buffy's dorky little sister.   
  
Which, thinking about it, I totally don't get since I was ten and a complete moron. But he   
was the sweetest, nicest guy… We became something like brother and sister, and he was   
more of a role model to me than Buffy's ever been.  
  
I was always catching them smooching or cuddling in her room, and I always had to   
promise not to tell mom. Let me tell you, I became the queen of blackmailing when I was   
ten. And even when Buffy was turning red and sputtering lame excuses, Angel would   
smile, look from her to me, and kindly ask that next time I knock before running in for   
whatever dumb, ten year old reason I had come up with.   
  
So, yeah, a year later he did try to kill me, but we live in Sunnydale… It's, like, who   
hasn't tried to kill me at some point or another? Besides, the demon's the demon, big, bad   
Angelus or whatever. And Angel's Angel. I know the difference even if Xander still   
refuses to admit it.   
  
When he left, I wasn't pleased… Sure, after he came back from hell we didn't really talk   
as much, I guess cause he was feeling guilty about trying to eat me right before mom's   
birthday party (I wasn't really hankering a mom-style party anyway, but it was better   
than being at the pointy end of a vamp's fangs, right?) …But I was still pissed when I   
heard Buffy crying to Will about how Angel broke up with her.   
  
Maybe it wasn't really my place, but I was twelve and not about to take lame-ass excuses   
about what was best and the stupid clause (what, like I don't know about the sex thing?)   
when my big brother guy was ditching town (and me!)   
  
So, yeah, I stomped over to the mansion (my first time sneaking out, actually,) and yelled   
at Angel. Then he looked like he was gonna cry, so I felt sorta bad… But I hear two days   
later he went to Buffy's prom, and I think my little guilt trip helped that out (though he   
didn't stay.)  
  
I have to admit that Buffy was, like, a big bucket of 'blah' after Angel left. If you think a   
holier-than-thou, full of 'Dawn, get back inside, you can't patrol with me!' attitude and   
way more popular than Cher and Dion from Clueless combined sister is annoying, try a   
sister who pines and pines over her ex, not even caring the first time you get your period,   
and not even congratulating you on buying your first (non-training) bra!   
  
You think I would've been happy when Riley showed up. Well, maybe if he wasn't such   
a fop (ha, ha... I got that word from Spike!) And if he didn't call me 'kid' all the time.   
Angel treated me like a person, but Riley treated me like an annoying disadvantage to   
knowing Buffy. So… Yes, I admit it; I did put some Nair on his hairbrush when I went to   
the bathroom in his dorm.   
  
Anyone with eyes could tell that Buffy never loved Riley. She knew it herself, but she   
was too chicken to break up with him. Some deep rooted Dr-Laura-needing fear of being   
alone or whatever. Please. At least she has awesome friends and a watcher. Who do I   
have? Janice the Gossip Queen who would rather watch an episode of Dawson's Creek   
than have a heart-to-heart with me. But whatever. Everything went downhill when she   
found out I was the key.  
  
She couldn't tell anyone (Oh, protect poor, little Dawnie! Please, it's not like I wouldn't   
have found out…) so Riley got all 'You're keeping secrets! You don't love me!' and   
Buffy was all 'Pfft! Mind your own business and let's just have loud, obnoxious, monkey   
sex!' so they broke up and the doofus left. If there was one thing I wasn't jealous that   
Buffy had, it was Riley. Cause he was a big, lame, immature guy with stupid hair.  
  
So, yeah, he left… And things just kept getting worse. Then Mom got sick, and when it   
looked like everything would be okay, the unthinkable happened. And I don't need to   
elaborate cause it's been a year and I still can't talk about it. So let's move on.  
  
The stupid Glory bitch (what, like I don't know the word bitch? Please. I'm almost   
sixteen!) Wanted to, like, cut me up so she could go be Hell-Goddess of fashion in some   
other dimension. And God! Can a person possibly be more annoying? If she wanted to   
kill me, she should have chosen a way more efficient than talking my ears off. But   
anyway, I was getting all cut up by this Doc guy (he was supposed to be a good guy…   
Stupid plot twists.) And then Spike (who, by the way, is dreamy and has a sexy accent)   
was gonna save me (it didn't work out.) So Buffy did.  
  
Let me tell you, that was the hardest summer of my life. I lost Mom and Buffy within two   
months of each other and I wasn't a happy camper. I was finally starting to move on   
when Will, Tara, Anya, and Xand brought her back! I didn't know it at the time, but   
Buffy's "friends" (again, not jealous of this) ripped her out of heaven and threw her back   
into a world where things weren't always happy.  
  
So… she happened to start doing it with Spike to 'feel' (whatever.) And Willow was all   
magick addicted (that wasn't fun. My arm got way ouched.) And then Xander left Anya   
at the altar. And much badness was everywhere… Then the worst happened, these three   
geeks from Buffy's high school (Jonathan, Warren, and that other guy) went all "Blah,   
blah, blah, we are the powerful nerds of doom!" and decided to 'take over Sunnydale.'   
That just ended with Jonathan and the other guy in jail and Warren dead.  
  
Not that Warren didn't deserve it. He shot Buffy and Tara. And Tara died. So Willow,   
who had been all twelve steppin' with the magick before that, went super bad and killed   
Warren for shooting Tara. Then she went all uber-evil, was mean to me, and decided to   
end the world. But… Xander got to her before that and he stopped her, somehow.  
  
But before he was able to go all "Will, stop ending the world, pronto!" Buffy finally (and   
I mean finally after six years,) let me fight with her, and she was pretty damned   
impressed to see how good I was (what, like I didn't pay attention to her, not to mention   
Lucy Liu in Charlie's Angels?) And now things are awesome. I'm no longer her dorky   
little sister, but her dorky… older sister who she sometimes treats with respect. So big   
yay there.  
  
This summer's a lot better, even though we all miss Tara. Though we haven't heard   
anything from Angel in a while, I'm actually patrolling with Buffy every now and then.   
So, yeah, I still am the jealous type, and I still find plenty to be jealous of (Spike loves   
her! Ugh!) But Buffy's way cool now, compared to the days when she used to refer to me   
as 'it.' 


End file.
